


"Christmas Carols" - notes and explanations

by farad



Series: Christmas Carols [13]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe construction, such as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Christmas Carols" - notes and explanations

This idea behind this series/collection of stories was to provide something for everyone who loves the Magnificent Seven Fandom.  Each story is titled from a line from a Christmas carol or song that was around in the period of the show itself.  I tried to give a little of the history of the carol/song and the verse from which the line was taken.  I hope the line itself is a good reflection of the story.

  
I didn't mean for the universe to be so dark - it is Christmas, after all, but what started coming to me was the Christmas after "Obsession", Chris still trying to get past the new discovery of Ella Gaines' insanity and how he inadvertently contributed to the deaths of his wife and child.   But I tend to think of the period from Christmas through New Year's as a period of reflection of the past year and anticipation for the new year, and I imposed that view on the others as well, the idea that there are choices to be made and in the end, reconciliation with mistakes from the past year.  Thus, I hope that in the long run, the series *is* hopeful of what happens next, not just for Chris, who is decidedly the focus of each of the stories, but for all seven of them, and the people around them.

  
To that end: there are seven 'character pieces' starting with Ezra on December 23rd and ending with Chris on December 29th.  These are gen.

Interspersed with them are other stories, four of which are slash pairings which can be read alone or with the gen pieces, allowing those who have slash pairing preferences to have a series that still ends with Chris coming back to town on the 29th.  For those who like to read various slash pairings, I *think* those work as well.  There are still a few slash pairings I'd like to add stories for but haven't gotten to yet.  I will work on that, though perhaps not by the end of this Christmas season.  (I'm looking at you, Josiah, and you, Chanu.)

There is one gen friendship story also, which may eventually have a slash chapter to it, too.  

  
If you read all four of the current slash stories, then yes, Chris does get a lot of comfort, and well-deserved. *g*

  
A very very very special thanks to my betas, who came through for me in amazingly timely ways, given how quickly this was written and thrown together (32,000 words in about three weeks, most of which were in ten days): Ashlyn (adonnchaid, Dail), Huntersglenn, Kayim, and Jojo (solosundance).  Any screw-ups, timeline inconsistencies, conceptual inconsistencies, and just plain stupidities are very very much my own.  

  
Thanks for reading, and I wish you a wonderful holiday season with lots of cowboy love (in whatever form you prefer). 


End file.
